User blog:BeoBlade/GE: 5 Doors - Chapter 4
God Eater: The 5 Doors - chapter 4: Law & Despair After the past events where Beoblade finded a different dimension Nanako and her group, as Klaus appeared. Them got to unite with Nanako group to find the Key Vessel without telling... Both groups came to the Glasgrow Branch after a lot of walk... Beoblade: Klaus, got any clue? Klaus: Not yet... But that Croswell sounds interesting... Nanako, Sasha and the alternative Lyrr went up to the top roof of the Glasgrow Branch while the Beoblades and Klaus were there. She started to talk alone with herself, Klaus at the same moment realized it was her God Arc's talking to her. Nanako:Men and women of Rhizome Duos and elsewhere! Before us stands our mortal enemy, our most hated foe! On this day, at this moment, we will enter the Gehenna, crush its core, and change history once and for all! No more will those in our timeline be forced to suffer every waking moment not knowing if the next would come, for on this day we will change the future! Beoblade: What we do now Nanako? Nanako:The plan is as follows. Nanako:We will blast a hole in the Gehenna’s leg and continue upwards. Never attempt to take a natural route – we’ll all have to pool our power and blast away at its insides making a beeline for the core, which has been theorized to be located just behind the bottom of its head. If we make haste, it should take us only an hour or two to reach our destination, but the real trouble will come when we get there. Neo Aragami are very likely spawned from the core, and it will likely try and mobilize previously unheard of Neo Aragami against us. The Aragami, known in that Door as The Gehenna, appeared onto the scene, everyone got their God Arcs and be prepared for their last battle. Altough the Alternative Beo didnt seem to be willing to join Nanako and thought of destroying the Gehenna alone, Klaus alongside the real Beoblade them started to talk while the Joint Force were attacking the Gehenna. Klaus: Beoblade!! Beoblade: What now? Klaus: The Gehenna! Klaus: The Gehenna knos the Vessel!! Arthur: That explains from the whole beggining... N "WHAT?!" - Nia and Beoblade said with an surprised voice, a thing that didnt seem to care, when he look at Gehenna, the eye who can see Klaus and the Beoblades was with the colors that appeared onto the portal between 6th Door and 3rd Door. Klaus then said "We cant fight with Nanako or the Joint Force, we need to kill Gehenna before anything bad happens with the 6th Door.". The Alternative Beoblade heard what them said and joined the group even Klaus dont liking the idea but he understanded that it's better that way. Leon added in the conversation "Let's do this. But it's better I work alone". ... The group started to attack Gehenna's back to the Joint Force dont notices them, that moment, in the very beggining of the battle, Klaus managed to jump and get in top of Gehhena's head to attack him, Leon took 30 mins with Arthur to climb their way up but the Beoblades didnt seem to care about going up and both used their Aragami Powers to attack his leg. The Gehenna seems to receive some damage from the Attack Row that the first group has caused but didnt seems to metter the Joint Force. Someone then appeared.. Wifall: NOW!!! Baluar: Alright!! Accel: Let's do this! The 2nd group, that is lead by Wifall appeared to join, the first group at the same second noticed them but the Joint Force seems to be too busy to metter with it. The ALternative Beoblade went to work with the Nanako's group once again and the real Beoblade and Sigma went and climb the Gehenna, it took some time but they got headed with Klaus to it's head, where Nanako is. She was talking with the Alternative Sigma... Alternative Sigma:What this means… is that the Gehenna’s existence is all that is holding future timelines together. Timelines, branching futures, even different worlds brought about by the Gehenna are anchored on the time-space continuum by the Gehenna’s continued existence. Klaus grapsed, he understanded who is the Key Vessel, Nanako. She was the one, the Key Vessel who was supposed to stop this nightmare known as Gehenna, he remembered what Axl once said, "There is a girl, on another door, that will finally awake my World-Like Aragami, anxious to see how ya will face it, Klaus-kun". Sigma then walked towards Nanako and broke her God Arc. Nanako: SIGMA?!?!! Sigma: I am not your Sigma, so as you are not my Nanako... Nanako: What you talking about?! Sigma: You dont know a bit of how I am happy to see you alive once again nanako... But... "You is already dead to me" - Sigma said and him stabbed Nanako with his God Arc and she died. The Gehenna was like asleep after that, and he opened an wormhole in the Glasgrow Branch, evry member of the Joint Force member got sleep and the group walked towards the wormhole.. Klaus: Okay, everyone! We will split! Klaus: Now we will travel through the 4th door and will be complete different from this one, the 2nd. This door will show you your biggest dream and will try to arrest you there for life. Ya cant be locked on it!! The groups entered Category:Blog posts